The Reclusive Detective And The Fiery Pianist
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A rookie detective. A talented pianist. Suichi Saihara and kaede Akamatsu are persons from differing talents, and though they do not trust one another upon their first meeting, they formed a shaky partnership to solve a series of cases after the deaths of their dear friends due to a connection with a private company involving an anthropomorphic virus. Feat. KAMEN RIDER EX-AID
1. Prologue

**The Rookie Detective and the Fiery Pianist**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd. and Ishimori Productions

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which after two chapters where Togami had recurring nightmares, the plot thickens as he gets kidnapped and the Togami family will slowly get in a situation the moment that the heir went missing, but something will happen that would affect the characters in this story arc, especially Naegi, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

 ** _Several years ago..._**

The scene shifts somewhere within Tokyo, where you can see a young girl inside a house, sitting on a bench and is sitting beside a tutor, where the tutor is shows teaching the girl on how to play a piano, and the girl seemed to be quite a fast learner as she picked up the lessons and the tutor is pleased as she saw potential in the little girl and in the weeks that followed, the little girl is slowly learning on how to make beautiful sounds and the tunes were melodic to listen, and this pleases her parents and tutor as they believe that she has found her talent.

"Look at that, dear..."

"Yes, honey...our daughter has a talent..."

"We should encourage her..."

"Yeah...she might become a famous pianist..."

"Oh...I can imagine that she would win various contests..."

"...and awards..."

"We should have her focus on the piano..."

"Right."

-x-

In the years that followed, the girl spend her childhood years perfecting her piano skills, and in doing so, her parents decided to have her enter several piano contests, and because of her skills, the girl won several contests and awards, where she is soon recognized as the first grade school girl to won several awards, in which she is recognized by her elementary school and the higher education department, who acknowledged her talents and even the mayor gave her a medal as token of appreciation.

The girl is identified as **Kaede Akamatsu** , and she is well-recognized as the piano prodigy, but because of her love for piano, it somewhat alienated her from other girls her age, some calling her PIANO IDIOT, yet there are some who would still befriend her despite her talent and love for piano, and one day, at the age of 10, Akamatsu is walking the streets, fiddling her fingers as if she playing the piano, and there she came across another girl her age, who seemed to be practicing in singing, while at the same time, practicing in playing a wooden guitar, and out of curiosity, Akamatsu approached the girl.

"Um, excuse me..."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Singing...and practicing the guitar."

"Really?"

"Yeah...coz when I grow up...I'm gonna be a rock star!"

"Really...?"

"Yeah!"

The girl, who is identified as **Ibuki Mioda** , and she is soon playing the wooden guitar wildly as if she is a rock star, and asks Akamatsu if she is also a musician, which she nodded, revealing that she is a well-known piano prodigy, and Ibuki smirked as she finds a kindred spirit in which she can relate to someone due to their similar interests in music. A fast friendship is formed and the two would start to get along well and eventually began to practice together, and as Akamatsu is practicing in playing the piano, Ibuki would soon purchase her own electric guitar, and despite showing her preference in heavy metal theme, it did not affect her friendship with Akamatsu, and one day they were practicing together and complemented one another.

"Wow...you sure are good with the piano!"

"Thanks...and you are good with the guitar."

"Woo-hoo! Ibuki got a compliment!"

"Ha-ha-ha..."

"Maybe one day we could do a collaboration..."

"Really, Ibuki-chan?"

"Yeah!"

"Then I look forward to it!"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts somewhere else within Tokyo, where you can see a 10-year old boy walking the streets, and he is somewhat reclusive, if not quiet, as he appeared to lack confidence in himself as he is reading a mystery novel and while reading, his cellphone rang in which he stopped by a sidewalk and picked up his cellphone to answer it, and he sighed as the conversation took place.

"Hello...?"

"Ah, Saihara-kun..."

"..."

"You don't have to be dismayed..."

"I rather be left alone..."

"You know that this is better than doing nothing..."

"..."

"Trust me on this...I know what is best for you."

The 10-year old boy is identified as **Suichi Saihara** , and it is shown that Saihara is under the care of a family friend who has a background in detective work and Saihara appeared hesitant, if not reluctant, to take up detective lessons, as he felt that he does not have what it takes to be a detective, but his handler gently assured to him that he will eventually get the hang of it and said this is a very crucial development for him saying that Saihara has the talent to solve cases and it would be better to have a talent like this than being a shut-in and doing nothing, though Saihara asks his handler why does he think that a young boy like him has a detective-like talent and his handler said that he SAW potential in him.

"Really...?"

"Yes, Saihara-kun...I see potential in you."

"But..."

"I am a detective myself...and I know if someone has potential...and I see potential in you."

"..."

"Have confidence in yourself, Saihara-kun."

"...fine."

"That's the spirit."

By then Saihara came across a scene where he saw a corpse hanging by a tree branch, suggesting that it was a suicide, and by then a police car came and saw the scene, and with Saihara being the only one there, the two cops deemed him a PERSON OF INTEREST and they approached him and asks some questions, and as the cop radio for back-up, the other cop asks Saihara what is he doing before this incident.

"I was talking to my guardian on my cellphone."

"Anything else?"

"Just talking...and walking...before coming across this scene."

"Hmm..."

"..."

"May I see your bag, kid?"

"...okay..."

"..."

After inspecting Saihara's belonging, and seeing that there is no one else around, the cops surveying the scene are considering that this is a suicide case, but Saihara began to glance at the corpse, and deduced that the body is that of a seven-year old girl, and he immediately untied the rope from the tree despite the cops' protests, and upon looking at the corpse's neck, Saihara pointed out that the girl did not die from intentional hanging, and instead that she was strangled by someone before using the ropes to make it appear that she died from hanging, which one of the cops appeared conflicted.

"Are you sure, kid?"

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The evidence is there...on the body."

"Look...leave it to the coroner...you better..."

"Look carefully."

"Huh?"

"Here..."

Saihara then pointed the neck of the girl, where it showed that there were deep strangulation marks which were quite bigger than the rope used, and while the cop was somewhat doubtful, Saihara then checked the small backpack on the corpse's back and opened it, where a small diary is found, and checking the contents, it showed that the girl is suffering emotionally because she was born a girl and revealed that her parents wanted a boy from the very start because they want a male heir for the family inheritance, and there Saihara found her ID, and the cops began to consider the angle and while Saihara wanted to stay out of this, his inner conscience seemed to dictate his actions and decided to help the cops in investigating what now appeared to be a frustrated murder.

"I want to help."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay...but you need to stick with us..."

"Fine."

"And you need to follow our instructions..."

"Okay."

"Good."

Saihara then called his handler and told him the situation, and he told Saihara to help the cops in solving this case, and in a span of several days, Saihara aided the police in solving the murder case, where the girl's parents were exposed as the culprits, in which the mother is six months pregnant, and the unborn child is revealed to be male, and soon the parents are arrested, and Saihara left the scene believing his presence is not needed now that he has unintentionally solved the case.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the opening chapter...and though not much is shown here other than their early childhood...this is a good opener and sets up the chain of events that will connect to my other Danganronpa fic...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows an incident that would change Saihara and Akamatsu's lives...and resolve to move forward...and that is where they would first meet...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	2. Fateful Encounter

**The Rookie Detective and the Fiery Pianist**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd. and Ishimori Productions

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story commences as Saihara and Akamatsu are about to meet, and this is where things heat up and where their reluctant alliance begin, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ ** _Unmei no Sōgū_**

Three years have passed, and life went peaceful within Tokyo, where the citizens are enjoying a peaceful life despite that certain crimes were committed yet things went generally peaceful, and while life went on during the three-year time skip, the events showed that Saihara continued to struggle with the fact that he is being taught on how to be a detective despite his reservations on being one yet he would, on certain occasions, find himself aiding the police in solving certain cases that seemed to keep police baffled and with Saihara's help, the police eventually found the culprits.

But despite the achievements, Saihara refused to take he credit yet he eventually accepted it when the police insisted that he accept the accolades because of his help in solving some of the most difficult cases.

At the present, Saihara is currently 14 years old, and he had just left school after classes have been dismissed, and right now he is wondering what to do next as he wants to enjoy a peaceful moment and avoid situations that would attract a potential case where detectives would be approached to aid investigators, and he really want to avoid getting embroiled in certain situations and wants to enjoy a moment of peace and quiet.

"Yeah...a peace and quiet moment would be nice..."

By then the scene shows that two teenage girls are walking at the other corner of the sidewalk, also aged 14, and the girls are chatting happily as they are discussing a topic that involves music. The two girls turn out to be Ibuki Mioda and Kaede Akamatsu, and they are talking about joining a music contest where the winner would be entitled to join a record company that will train potential musicians and make an album, in which the potential musician would showcase his/her talent.

"...and that's what Ibuki is going to do!"

"Hmm...if it includes a piano contest...then I'm in..."

"Yahoo! We're gonna play! And lets hope both us us win the contest!"

"You sure love music, don't you, Ibuki-chan?"

"Of course!"

"But...why is your music preference different?"

"Because I like it!"

"..."

With the two girls chatting, neither noticed that they are heading near the corner of the street where Saihara is heading, and soon both sides collided, where Akamatsu accidentally bumped into Saihara, which he stopped in his track, and though she also stopped, she could feel her body pressing his, and her face flushed at the turn of events, and she instinctively backed away after slapping him on the face, leaving him surprised and baffled.

Ibuki tries to calm Akamatsu down and asks her why she did that, in which Akamatsu said that he VIOLATED her, which Saihara denied the claim and professed his innocence, and said that it was Akamatsu who bumped in to him and he just stood there and not moved a muscle, though she denies it and this resulted in a bickering between the two opposing teens much to Ibuki's dismay.

"YOU HENTAI!"

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU'RE A HENTAI!"

"I did not..."

"You did! Your body touched mine!"

"It was you who bumped in to me...I just..."

"Don't lie!"

"Jeez..."

The bickering soon attracted attention and some passerby stopped to see the scene in front of them, and some are bemused to see two CUTE TEENS bickering, and Ibuki heard it and whispered to Akamatsu about it and Akamatsu's face flushed deeper and told her to knock it off, but Ibuki told her about it and the talented pianist glanced at the small crowd, and heard them commenting on how cute she and Saihara are when together.

"Aw..."

"Would you look at that..."

"A boy and a girl..."

"They make a good couple..."

"Yeah...the more they hate...the more they love..."

"That's where the romance start..."

"He better make his move..."

"I agree..."

Hearing the comments made her blushed deeper and she glared at Saihara, grabbing him by his collar and said she will sue him for harassment and slapped him again before walking off, with Ibuki following her, and as the two girls left, Saihara sighed as he is dismayed that his day went slightly bad due to a miscommunication and misunderstanding, and he shook his head in disbelief seeing that it was Akamatsu who is at fault yet she insisted on being the victim.

By then one of the crowd spoke to Saihara and encouraged him to go after Akamatsu and try to pursue a romantic relationship with her, and a blushing Saihara stared wide-eyed in surprise at what he is told about this even though he sees no logic after what happened a while ago.

"You heard me, kid...go after her..."

"But..."

"You don't find such a girl in this generation..."

"I think you misunderstand..."

"No need to be shy...say you like her..."

"No...that's..."

"You like her..."

"!"

The rest of the crowd joins in and encouraged Saihara to go after her and try to woo her, but he just sighed and went on his way, not wanting to engage them to a meaningless debate, and ignored their teasing despite them encouraging him to give it a try saying that he and Akamatsu would make a perfect match romantically no matter how he ignores it.

"Hey, kid...!"

"..."

"Better go after her!"

"..."

"He's right...you can't find a girl like that in this era!"

"..."

"Go grow some balls!"

"..."

-x-

A few hours later, Saihara had just left a building as it is revealed that he had just gotten a detective badge in order to have a way to prove that he is a legitimate detective so that police would know that he is a REAL DEAL should the need arises, and he sighed as he felt that he is getting himself embroiled in situations he did not want to get involved, and yet he felt compelled to do so, and an hour later he came out from an establishment after he aided a client in solving a case and the client is grateful for Saihara's help.

"Thank you, kid!"

"..."

"I am grateful for your help!"

"Its nothing..."

"I am in your debt!"

"You can rest easy now, sir..."

"Thank you...thank you!"

"..."

Saihara just nodded and assured to the client that he can relax now and he left, though deep down he knew that this is just a coincidence and went on his way, and now that he has free time, he decided to think of something to do just to pass up the time. Several minutes have passed, Saihara walked the streets until he stopped, as he took out his newly-acquired detective badge and glanced at it, wondering if he deserves it or not, and is mentally debating if he should bring it with him or not.

By then he noticed that he is in front of an arcade establishment where several video games are there and some are sold to customers where a van arrived and the workers brought out an arcade machine where a small video game cartridge is installed and he can hear the workers mumbling about a corporation being run by a teenager and noted that the new president is rumored to be a genius despite his young age, being able keep it afloat financially.

"Man..."

"What is it?"

"Could you believe? A video game corporation bring run by a teenager?"

"I heard it...and he managed to keep the company floating..."

"Is he a genius or what? How can someone so young able to manage such a huge corporation?"

"Beats me."

"Well, whatever. None of my business."

"Right, me too..."

Saihara blinked his eyes at hearing this, but then he heard them mumbling about rumors about a few people FALLING ILL while in the midst of playing a video game in an arcade, but then Saihara's musing is interrupted when he was bumped by someone, and the person squealed in surprise, and when Saihara was brought back to his senses, he stared in dismay seeing the person who bumped him as he seemed to recognize who the person is.

It turns out to be Akamatsu herself, and she instinctively backed away after slapping him on the face, leaving him surprised and baffled again, and he sighed as he felt a sense of deja vu as she began berating him for INDECENT ACTS. And with her was Ibuki, and Ibuki sighed in dismay as another argument is about to ensue despite seeing that it was Akamatsu who is at fault.

Ibuki tries to calm Akamatsu down and asks her why she did that, in which Akamatsu said that he VIOLATED her, which Saihara denied the claim and professed his innocence, and said that it was Akamatsu who bumped in to him and he just stood there and not moved a muscle, though she denies it and this resulted in a bickering between the two opposing teens much to Ibuki's dismay.

"YOU HENTAI!"

"What is it now...?"

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU'RE A HENTAI! YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

"I did not...!"

"Yes you did! Your body touched mine!"

"It was you who bumped in to me...I just..."

"Don't lie!"

"Jeez..."

Akamtasu grabbed Saihara by his collar and threatened to BEAT HIM UP, which caused him to drop his detective badge, and Ibuki picked it up, and stared wide-eyed upon seeing it and grabbed Akamatsu by her arm and told her to stop, showing her the detective badge, and despite seeing it, Akamatsu would not budge, and is about to continue in berating him but Ibuki pleaded to her to stop, then apologized to Saihara about the misunderstanding before giving him his detective badge back.

He nodded and decided to ignore this incident so as not prolong the argument, but then the trio saw the workers bringing out an arcade game that had an electronic guitar attached, and Ibuki's eyes SPARKLED seeing that this is her lucky day, and when told by the workers that the new arcade is about to be launched today once it is attached inside the establishment, Ibuki told Akamatsu that they should check it out inside much to Akamatsu's surprise, yet she decided to go along believing that there is an arcade game that involves piano.

"Kaede! Kaede! Let's go inside!"

"Huh?"

"They're gonna launch a guitar arcade game! Come on...its gonna be exciting!"

"..."

"Please...?"

"Oh, fine..."

"Really?"

"I suppose there's an arcade game that involves a piano..."

As the two girls went inside, Saihara glanced at the establishment for a few minutes, and then decided to go inside, seeing that this might help him unwind and kill off time after getting his detective badge, reluctantly solving a case and getting into an unwanted argument with a girl his age, and hoped that the arcade games inside would help him relax his nerves. As he is about to go inside, he paused for a bit when he saw two elderly passerby passed by him and heard them talking about a spate of youngsters falling ill and remained hospitalized after playing video games at their home, while some were discharged months later, which they debated about whether the Diet should ban video games or not, believing them to be the cause of illness because the youngsters became ill because they neglected their health.

"Did you just heard...?"

"Another youngster fell ill..."

"Goodness...!"

"I think the Diet should ban video games...its bad for the kids!"

"I suppose you have a point..."

"All because of that gaming company!"

"Now, now...let us not jump to conclusions..."

"But...!"

As the passerby left, Saihara is a bit baffled by the comments and yet he decided to go inside the establishment to check on the games, thinking that the elderly passerby are just talking nonsense about a group of youngsters catching a disease by just playing video games, not knowing that he is soon about to get embroiled in a case which he will soon find out that he won't be able to ignore this as the chain of events are bring laid out in just a few minutes from now.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter...and though not much is shown here other than the first encounter between Saihara and Akamatsu...this is a good opener and sets up the chain of events that will connect to my other Danganronpa fic...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows an incident that would change Saihara and Akamatsu's lives...in which a tragic moment took place...and this is where our main characters would start their rocky alliance...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...

Also...I'm inviting you to check out the _**voting poll**_ I put up on my profile...feel free to vote for your favorite DR V3 characters to have a role in my ongoing fics...


	3. Mysterious Illness

**The Rookie Detective and the Fiery Pianist**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd. and Ishimori Productions

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, as Saihara and Akamatsu are about to undergo an unexpected situation, and that is where their reluctant alliance would begin, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3: Fushigina Byōki**_

Inside the arcade, Saihara looked around, seeing that the place is full of teenagers lining up to play their preferred video games, which have an assortment of games of different genre, and one by one Saihara glanced at each machine where different types of games are being mobbed by avid gamers, and he can see how popular they are, and the games that he observed featured:

\- fighting

\- racing

\- shooting

\- action/RPG

\- puzzle

And Saihara can hear the comments of the teenage gamers, showing their joy in playing the games and were glad to have the chance to play them, and he looked around to see if there are other games to observe, wondering if there is a game that could pique his interest, but then he is startled to hear loud voices coming from nearby, where he saw an arcade machine is surrounded by teenagers, and he approached it where he saw a 14-year old girl playing Tekken 7 against another player, and the rest are urging the player not to lose to a girl.

"Come on, man!"

"Do it!"

"Don't let her beat you, man!"

"Yeah, you better not lose to a girl!"

"It'll be a huge embarrassment to us guys!"

"Don't let a bitch beat you!"

"You gotta win!"

"Do it!"

The teenage girl in question is identified as **Chiaki Nanami** , and she appeared to be a superb player, as it turns out that Chiaki has defeated 20 opponents and has not lost a single match, and Saihara was momentarily curious seeing that a girl was able to hold on her own, but after a few minutes he decided to move on and went ahead, looking around at other games until he came across Akamatsu and Ibuki, and there Akamatsu glared at Saihara as she accuses him of stalking her, which he sighed and denied the accusation.

"...oh please..."

"Don't deny it...you were stalking me and Mioda-chan!"

"I am not..."

"Then why are you here?"

"Coincidence..."

"Liar!"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

Akamatsu still does not trust him and threatened him not to do anything funny, which he rolled his eyes as he felt another case of deja vu, but then Ibuki broke off the tension as she pointed out the arcade machine that she saw a while ago, in which it has an electric guitar attached, and the technician said that the arcade machine is ready, and there Ibuki urges Akamatsu to loan her two tokens, much to her surprise.

"Kaede-chan! Quick!"

"Huh?"

"Give me two tokens!"

"But..."

"Please...Ibuki wants to play!"

"Seriously..."

"Pretty-please...?"

"Oh, fine!"

Akamatsu sighed and loaned to Ibuki the two tokens and the guitarist began playing the arcade machine, and showed off her guitar skills, which soon caught the attention of other gamers and flocked the arcade machine where Ibuki is playing. Saihara backed away as the crowd is gathering around and as he moved away, he recalled what he heard a while ago about teenagers suddenly went ill after playing video games, and wondered if that was just a baseless rumor, and glanced at the arcade machine that Ibuki is playing, wondering if there is any truth to the rumor.

Akamatsu noticed Saihara staring at the machine and thinks that he is having MALICIOUS INTENTIONS aimed at her friend and confronted him and demanded to know what is he up to, and there he told her about what he heard a while ago, but she did not believe him thinking he is just lying, but he said he is just looking at the machine and not Ibuki.

"Are you sure that is your reason?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"That is the truth...I only want to see if the rumors are true..."

"I bet you're just making up that alibi..."

"I'm not..."

"Yes you are...!"

"Look, miss...I...huh?"

However, their bickering stopped when the crowd was getting restless and the two teens saw Ibuki sprawled on the floor and Akamatsu went to Ibuki, and asks her what is wrong, in which she said she feels weak and could not move her muscles and her voice appeared to be getting hoarse, and Saihara checked on Ibuki and is surprised to find out that she developed a high fever, and he carried her in his arms and told Akamatsu to call for a taxi.

"You want me to what?"

"Call a taxi!"

"You better not screw with my..."

"I'm not! I'm trying to help her, okay!"

"..."

"Just hurry while I try using first aid on her!"

"Fine!"

"..."

Distrustful at first, Akamatsu did as told and went outside to call for a taxi, and after getting one, Saihara came out carrying Ibuki, and there the three teens are taken to the nearest hospital, which turns out to be Hope's Peak University Hospital, which is a prestigious establishment that is both a university and a modern hospital.

-x-

Several minutes later, Saihara and Akamatsu arrived, and they carried a now-u conscious Ibuki inside where medics greeted them and placed her on the stretcher and carried her to the ER, and by then Saihara saw what appeared to be a vague distortion-like blur materializing on Ibuki's throat before disappearing, and Akamatsu saw it, and she wondered what was that about, and this prompted Saihara to tell her to wait here, and when she refused and asks why, he told her that he wants to confirm a rumor he heard before entering the arcade a while back.

"Is that what you're telling me earlier?"

"Correct."

"I find it hard to believe..."

"I know...which is why I intend to solvethis strange case..."

"..."

"Huh?"

"..."

"Is there something wrong, miss...?"

Akamatsu blinked her eyes at what she just heard, and grabbed him by his collar asking if he is making up some "make-believe" alibi, which he denied and said he wanted to know if what he heard back then is the one that caused Ibuki to fall ill, so as to confirm it, and she demanded that she come along as well, and seeing that she would take NO for an answer, Saihara reluctantly nodded and told her to follow him, and the two teens went to the ER, and peering through, they were rather baffled as Ibuki was left there by herself, and as the two teens went inside, they looked around and wondered where the medics went, and Akamatsu is getting irritated at what the hospital staff is doing to a patient.

"Is this a hospital?"

"..."

"Where are the nurses? The medic?"

"...this is strange..."

"What?"

"Why would they leave her here alone...?"

"Hey, you cap-wearing weirdo..."

"What?"

By then, Akamatsu heard footsteps and she grabbed Saihara and hid behind a curtain, and then a nurse came, accompanied by a doctor, who turn out to be **Nagisa Shingetsu** , an 11-year old medical prodigy who is currently a radiologist, and both Saihara and Akamatsu were surprised to see a pre-teen wearing aa doctor's coat, and as the two observed in secret, they saw Nagisa holding a stethoscope and aimed it at Ibuki, where a strange light emanated and an x-ray-like scanner was activated, and it scanned Ibuki's body where it detected what appeared to be an unknown type of virus that is spreading throughout her vocal chords and lungs, and there a silver-haired nurse came and spoke to Nagisa, asking for confirmation.

"Dr. Shingetsu..."

"Yes...?"

"Is that girl...?"

"Yeah...and it's confirmed...she has a game virus."

"What shall we do then?"

"Move her to the basement level...have her quarantined. It is standard procedure to keep this from the public eye. No one must know about this. Have her move out."

"Right away?"

"Yes."

Nagisa and the unidentified nurse then have the unconscious Ibuki moved out of the ER, where both Saihara and Akamatsu overheard Nagisa instructing the nurse to have Ibuki brought to the CR Unit and told the location, and there Saihara and Akamatsu were baffled when they overheard the nurse and Nagisa saying that the public must remain unaware about the GAME DISEASE to prevent panic, and Saihara slowly got clues regarding what he heard earlier about what the passerby bickered about teenagers falling ill after playing video games.

He adjusted his cap as for the first time, he felt interest in investigating something, and Akamatsu, though she still do not trust him, felt compelled to get Saihara's help and grabbed him by his collar and told him that she has no choice but to ask for his help in finding out what happened to Ibuki and told him not to get any WILD IDEAS, which he sighed and assured to her that he will do things PROFESSIONALLY, and assuring her he would not do indecent things to her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"I am. I swear as a detective."

"You better. You don't look like the professional-type."

"Fine."

"And to make things clear, I'm sticking with you."

"Be my guest."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter...and though not much is shown here other than another encounter between Saihara and Akamatsu...this is a good opener as they seemed to be willing to put aside any hostilities to figure out what just happened, and sets up the chain of events that will connect to my other Danganronpa fic...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows an incident that would change Saihara and Akamatsu's lives...in which a tragic moment took place...and this is where our main characters would start their rocky alliance...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...

Also...I'm inviting you to check out the _**voting poll**_ I put up on my profile...feel free to vote for your favorite DR V3 characters to have a role in my ongoing fics...


	4. Tragic Moment

**The Reclusive Detective and the Fiery Pianist**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story picks up where the last chapter left, in which Kaede Akamatsu and Suichi Saihara are going to work together to help a friend, but expect something about to happen, so read on and Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4:**_ ** _Higeki-tekina shunkan_**

The scene shows that Nagisa has the nurse move the wheeled bed out of the emergency room and told her to have taken to the basement area, where a special ward is located, and and as the nurse nodded, Nagisa left as he has some things to attend to, and as Nagisa left and tbe nurse momentarily left to fix something, Saihara went to a cabinet and grabbed a doctor's coat and had Akamatsu wear it so ad to blend in and accompany the other nurse in escorting Ibuki.

Akamatsu was baffled at first and asks why she has to dress up like a doctor, in which Saihara reasoned that she would be anle to fool the other nurse as well as to see which ward Ibuki would be taken after hearing that she would be placed in a SPECIAL WARD, and to see why she had to be isolated from other patients along with finding out why Nagisa said about keeping the public unaware about an unknown virus about to break out.

Akamatsu considered Saihara's words carefully, as she is very worried for Ibuki, and after hearing about this so-called GAME DISEASE, how Ibuki contracted it through unknown means, and with Nagisa saying that the public must not find out about this, she gritted her teeth as she reluctantly nodded and puts on the doctor's coat and disguises herself as a doctor, but then she asks Saihara what would he do now, in which he said that he will use the fire exit to head for the basement so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Just like that?"

"Its better than attracting suspicion..."

"..."

"You, on the other hand...you can move freely...provided that no one sudpects you...and thete you might get some clues."

"Ibuki..."

"Trust me on this...if you want to save your friend."

"..."

"This is the best way for now."

Akamatsu glanced at Saihara, and seeing that he appeared to be serious, and not wanting to waste time, she then pushed the wheeled bed out of the emergency room, just as the other nurse arrived, and acted as if she were curious, asking the disguised Akamatsu where is she taking the patient, and Akamatsu said that she will check the patient out, and the nurse said that rhe doctor who arrived minutes ago said that she will be taken to a special ward.

To give Saihara time to get to the basement before them, Akamatsu secretly stalls the nurse for a minute before letting her, and as the nurse went to the elevator along with Ibuki, Akamatsu joins in at the last minute before the elevator closes, and there they went to the basement, where they got out of the elevator and proceeded to a special ward which appeared to be high-tech in nature, and there the nurse told Akamatsu that she is off-limits as only ASSIGNED doctors are allowed.

This made Akamatsu suspicious as she decided to act out like a reluctant liar and asks why is she excluded even though she is a doctor, but the nurse said this is the university hospital director's orders, as she pushes the wheeled bed inside the special ward, which is soon revealed to be the newly-established CYBER RESCUE UNIT, and after that, the nurse came out, and tells Akamatsu to leave as the ASSIGNED doctor will check on the patient.

As the nurse left, Akamatsu stared in disbelief at what she is told, and there Saihara came out of his hiding place as he arrived here earlier and told Akamatsu that he will try to find some clues, seeing that this hospital is hiding something to prevent the public from finding out, and instructed her to stall anyone coming here, which she appeared to be quite reluctant, as she wanted to see Ibuki, yet Saihara urges her to have faith in him as he is doing what a detective does.

Of course she was unwilling yet he patiently tells her that he will do what he can to help Ibuki and get clues that would lead to answers, which she slowly gives in and made him promise to tell her what he find out.

"Fine."

"Good."

"But promise me."

"Huh?"

"Tell me what you gathered so far."

"Yes, I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

After that, Saihara went inside the Cyber Rescue Unit and began to look around for clues, while Akamatsu ties her hair on top of her head to give jerself a different look and puts on a fake eyeglass to disguise herself, and after a minute she is halfway in getting inside when Nagisa came and tells the disguised Akamatsu that she is off-limits, and there she stalls Nagisa by asking why is she not allowed to check on the patient, which Nagisa said that only SPECIALIZED doctors have permission, which she became more suspicious about what goes on inside Hope's Peak University Hospital.

Inside, Saihara was still looking for clues and so far he find very little evidence, and hearing Akamatsu distracting Nagisa, he decided to hide behind a pile of huge boxes and brought put a video cam to record things here as Nagisa came inside, and with him was a woman who appeared to be a maid, and as she began cleaning the area, Nagisa activated his stethoscope and examined Ibuki, and there he finds out that the Game Disease has spread throughout her vocal chords, lungs and throat, and in a matter of hours, the disease would take over her body, and there another nurse, Chisa Yukizome, arrived, and there Nagisa told her of what he has found out.

Yukizome became worried and tells Nagisa that he should OPERATE on her right away, and Nagisa nodded, but then the monitor lits up where it showed the location of another victim displaying symptoms of a Game Disease, and Nagisa grudgingly had to leave the CR Unit to go after the one that is located at a nearby park, and Yukizome asks what about Ibuki, in which he said that as long as she is is asleep, he can come back for her later.

"...and that is that."

"But, Nagusa-kun..."

"The one out of the streets is more important...if the symptoms are witnessed by the public...then you got a major PR disaster..."

"But the patient here..."

"I'll come back for her later."

"Nagisa-kun..."

"Sorry...got to go."

"!"

As Nagisa and Yukizome left, the maid also left, and Saihara was left alone, having recorded the conversation, and secretly toggled the computer, and there he found some information about the so-called GAME DISEASE, in which a virus of unknown origin was created through unknown means, and appeared to be airborne, and for some reasons, they were transmitted to anyone playing video games through arcades and consoles.

By then Akamatsu sneaked in and asks Saihara about what he found out, and there he told her what he managed to discover and showed her the recorded conversation between Nagisa and Yukizome, and this made her feel a mixture of worry, anger and dismay, as she could not believe that Nagisa would ditch Ibuki for someone else, and this made her decide to stay at Ibuki's side, and Saihara tells her that for the time being, they should let Nagisa deal with Ibuki as he will tell his superior about whathe discovered so that he can make his next move.

Akamatsu appeared to be against this as she does not want to leave Ibuki alone, and Saihara sadly tells her that there is nothing much they can do at this time, and persuades her to let Nagisa treat Ibuki, believing that they have the means to help her, and felt that this is for the best.

"Sorry...but thus is for the best..."

"But..."

"Believe me...this place has the means to treat your friend..."

"I can't leave Ibuki-chan here alone...!"

"Trust me on this...even I don't want to leave her...but these people seemed to have the means to treat this unknown illness...at least they can help her for now."

"But..."

"Trust me...your friend will be treated...huh?"

"What...?"

However, their discussion was interrupted when they saw Ibuki getting up, and she heard everything. Moreover, she found out that her voice was nearly gone and struggled to speak, which shocked her and there Akamatsu tries to calm her down, seeing that Ibuki is bordering in despair as her sudden loss of tne use of her vocal chords started to weigh in on her mental being.

"Ibuki-chan!"

"N-no...!"

"Ibuki-chan..."

"My...voice...can't...speak...so...I have...virus...?"

"Ibuki-chan...calm down...the doctors here will trewt your illness..."

"H-how...? Voice...almost...gone..."

"Don't worry...the doctor is on the way..."

"!"

As Akamatsu assured to Ibuki that she would regain use of her vocal chords, they saw the PIXELATED image materializing on her throat and chest, then disappeared. This caused Ibuki to panic amd ran out of the CR Unit, prompting Saihara and Akamatsu to go after her, but Ibuki got into the elevator and panickly shuts herself in and went to the ground floor, while Akamatsu and Saihara uses the fire exit to get there, fearing that Ibuki might get into an accident.

"Ibuki-chan!"

"Blast! She's in a state of panic!"

"She might hurt herself!'

"We got to reach her and calm her down!"

"That's why I don't want to leave her alone!"

"Let's focus on catching her, okay?"

"..."

"..."

As the two teens reached the ground floor they exited the fire exit and went to tbe elevator, where they saw that people are getting in and Akamatsu looked to see if Ibuki is there, but Saihara asked a janitor if he has seen a girl and told him the description, and the janitor said he saw her went to the exit, and Saihara is alarmed and told Akamatsu about it.

"She left the exit!"

"!"

"She might get to the streets!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"Ibuki-chan!"

"Darn...we got to reach her!"

"Ibuki!"

The two teens then left the hospital and went to the streets where they saw Ibuki trying to run off, and they gave chase until catching her, and tried to calm her down as Akamatsu tells Ibuki that she will do what she could to help her and restore her voice, reminding Ibuki that she will keep her promise that they will enter the contest, which somehow calmed her down.

"Ibuki-chan!"

"..."

"Calm down!"

"..."

"I'll do what I can to restore your voice!"

"..."

"And I will fulfill our promise...we'll enter thr contest and win! Just calm down and let us help you!"

"..."

Saihara watches on and sees that Akamatsu has calmed down Ibuki and right now they have to send her back to the CR Unit to have her treated, while he would secretly observe how Nagisa would cure her of something that the public is unaware of, and find out the university hospital's connection to all this, sensing of a conspiracy behind this.

However, the PIXELATED image manifested again, from her throat, it manifested on her lungs and hands, and then disappeared, and this caused Ibuki to panic again, and Akamatsu struggled to restrain and calm Ibuki down as they are in front of a busy road, fearing that she might get in to an accident if she acted recklessly, and made an effort to calm her down.

"Ibuki-chan!"

"..."

"Calm down!"

"..."

"Don't panic! We'll help you treat it!"

"..."

"We're near the road! Don't try to run off in a panic!"

"..."

However, Ibuki panicked further as she pushed Akamatsu back and fled towards the opposite side of the road, where a truck is cruising by, and the driver was surprised to see Ibuki crossing the road so suddenly, and the driver's companion shrieked and tells the driver to step on the brakes, which the driver did so, resulting in the two panicking in order to avoid hitting a panicking Ibuki.

"Whoa!"

"What the heck?"

"Hit the brakes!"

"I am!"

"Swerve, damn it!"

"I can't!"

"Look out!"

"Whoa!"

However, it was in vain as the truck could not slow down in time, and the bumper struck Ibuki on the head, causing her to hit the ground, but the truck wasn't able to slow down and the wheels ran over Ibuki's neck, crushing it, and with her head being hit by the truck's bumper, she was instantly killed, and Akamatsu stared in shock as she was frozen by the sudden turn of events, and even Saihara felt helpless at what he just saw.

As the truck finally stopped, a crowd gathered around the scene where they saw Ibuki's body lay still, her mouth filled with blood which spilled on the ground, and all they can do is watch while whispering among themselves as they feel sorry for Ibuki.

"Oh dear..."

"Poor child..."

"What tragedy..."

"It's her fault for running the streets..."

"Hush!"

"Someone call the ambulance!"

"Idiot! The hospital's over there!"

"Moron! She's already dead!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like things have taken a tragic turn, and this would surely affect Akamatsu in the coming chapters.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows what has befallen Ibuki, and how this would affect Akamatsu in the next chapters, and how Saihara can help her.

See you in 3 to 4 weeks.


	5. Moving Forward

**The Reclusive Detective and the Fiery Pianist**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current plot shows a tragic incident involving Ibuki Mioda, and Akamatsu took the tragedy hard and Saihara has to exert effort to raise her spirits in order to get her help in solving this case.

Also, Nagisa will appear here and he too gets embroiled, so read on and Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 5:_** ** _Zenshin suru_**

The scene shows that Akamatsu is trying to calm a frightened Ibuki down as Saihara watches on and sees that Akamatsu has somehow calmed down Ibuki and right now they have to send her back to the CR Unit to have her treated, while he would secretly observe how Nagisa would cure her of something that the public is unaware of, and find out the university hospital's connection to all this, sensing of a conspiracy behind this.

However, trouble arises again as the PIXELATED image manifested again, from her throat, it manifested on her lungs and hands, and then disappeared, and this caused Ibuki to panic again, and Akamatsu struggled to restrain and calm Ibuki down as they are in front of a busy road, fearing that she might get in to an accident if she acted recklessly, and made an effort to calm her down.

"Ibuki-chan!"

"..."

"Calm down!"

"..."

"Don't panic! We'll help you treat it!"

"..."

"We're near the road! Don't try to run off in a panic!"

"..."

However, Ibuki panicked further as she pushed Akamatsu back and fled towards the opposite side of the road, where a truck is cruising by, and the driver was surprised to see Ibuki crossing the road so suddenly, and the driver's companion shrieked and tells the driver to step on the brakes, which the driver did so, resulting in the two panicking in order to avoid hitting a panicking Ibuki.

"Whoa!"

"What the heck?"

"Hit the brakes!"

"I am!"

"Swerve, damn it!"

"I can't!"

"Look out!"

"Whoa!"

However, it was in vain as the truck could not slow the truck down in time, and the bumper struck Ibuki on the head, causing her to hit the ground, but the truck wasn't able to slow down and the wheels ran over Ibuki's neck, crushing it, and with her head being hit by the truck's bumper, she was instantly killed, and Akamatsu stared in shock as she was frozen by the sudden turn of events, and even Saihara felt helpless at what he just saw.

As the truck finally stopped, a crowd gathered around the scene where they saw Ibuki's body lay still, her mouth filled with blood which spilled on the ground, and all they can do is watch while whispering among themselves as they feel sorry for Ibuki.

"Oh dear..."

"Poor child..."

"What tragedy..."

"It's her fault for running the streets..."

"Hush!"

"Someone call the ambulance!"

"Idiot! The hospital's over there!"

"Moron! She's already dead!"

Soon police arrive and took Ibuki's corpse away as the truck driver and his passenger are taken into custody pending an investigation, as the crowd looks on in shock, sadness and curiosity, unaware of the circumstances that caused Ibuki's death. They whispered among themselves on why this tragedy happened and they began making baseless speculations on what caused this to happen, not minding others hearing their statements.

"What has gotten to her?"

"She's on a hurry, it seems..."

"She's reckless..."

"Maybe she failed to notice the traffic light..."

"I think she's color blind..."

"I bet she's high on drugs!"

"Hey!"

"Watch your mouth!"

Akamatsu stood in shock as she is unable to process what transpired in front of her, and Saihara tries to wake her up yet he can understand why, and gently tried to rouse her from her shock in a very calm way as he needed her to stay strong despite what just happened in front of her.

"Akamatsu..."

"..."

"Hang in there..."

"..."

"Keep yourself together."

"..."

"Akamatsu..."

"..."

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at a morgue, where Saihara showed his detective badge and he was given access to Ibuki's corpse, and there the coroner tells Saihara about what caused Ibuki's death and it was enough for Saihara, as he KNOWS what led to this in the first place, and the coroner commented that the youth today can be reckless as he said that her recklessness caused her to get wheeled by a truck and the truck driver is taking the blame, but Saihara did not respond as he knows why this happened.

"Feel sorry for this girl..."

"..."

"But.."

"..."

"In my opinion, she brought this on herself. She ran across the road and that led to this."

"..."

"And now the driver is taking the hit...and gets charged for unintentionally running down this girl..."

"..."

However, Akamatsu slowly removed the blanket that covered Ibuki's corpse, and after staring at the corpse for over a minute, she bursts out in tears, crying loudly as she finally realized the fact that her friend died and Saihara hugged her, trying to calm her down yet her sorrow was so strong that she ended up shouting and he had to calm her down as she might annoy the coroner.

"Akamatsu!"

"WWWWAAAAHHH!"

"Calm down!"

"IBUKI!"

"Keep yourself together!"

"IBUKI! IBUKI-CHAN!"

"It's okay...it's okay..."

"WWWWAAAAHHHH!"

The coroner sighed as he can sympathize with Akamatsu and decided to leave the two teens alone for now to let them grieve over Ibuki's death, and Saihara made soothing sounds to calm her down, and soon he tells her that she must stay strong as he needed her help in finding out what they saw in Ibuki before getting killed, as he sensed that there is indeed a cover-up involving the Ministry of Health.

Akamatsu then began blaming herself for telling Ibuki about the game disease, and said that if she lied to Ibuki about it this tragedy would never have happened, but Saihara said that Akamatsu did nothing wrong and said that they both are unaware about this and that Ibuki panicked because of the game disease's manifestation.

"Easy...easy..."

"It's my fault...I...I..."

"No...you did nothing..."

"Had I not told her the truth...!"

"Even if you did not...this disease manifested...that caused her to panic..."

"..."

"For her sake...we must investigate this...and find out why..."

"..."

Akamatsu still took Ibuki's death hard and keeps on blaming herself, but Saihara said that all they can do now is move forward and find out the leads they got so far and tells her that in doing this they can find out about the case they are investigating and to avenge Ibuki's death, and Akamatsu reluctantly nodded and glanced at Ibuki's corpse one last time, and vowed that she will avenge her death by finding out the truth behind this so-called GAME DISEASE.

As they left the morgue, Saihara tells Akamatsu that they are going back to Hope's Peak University Hospital and sneak back inside the CR Unit to look for more clues, and she readily accepted, as she becomes determined to learn the truth and to see if the Ministry of health is liable for covering up such an incident. She is also determined to find the root cause of all this as she intend to avenge Ibuki's death so that no more potential victims would take the same end that ibuki met.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"..."

"Saihara-kun...please...help me on this. I do not want Ibuki's death become meaningless."

"I will."

"Thank you."

"First stop will be at the same area within Hope's Peak Hospital."

"Right."

"Let's go."

-x-

The scene shifts inside the CR Unit where Saihara and Akamatsu managed to sneak in and so far the place is deserted and are looking around to find clues, and so far they found nothing new and Akamatsu is beginning to get a bit impatient yet Saihara urged her to stay calm and relax, assuring to her that they would come across a very important lead.

Although a bit annoyed, she took his words well and nodded, yet she made it clear that she will not stop until she finds the truth and make those indirectly responsible for Ibuki's death pay, as she will not stand letting her friend's death go in vain and make it appear that nothing has ever happened, which Saihara nodded and gave his word that he will help her solve this mystery no matter what.

"You have my word, Akamatsu-san."

"..."

"We'll solve Mioda-san's case."

"We will. Count on it."

"Then be a bit patient. We need to find vital clues on this case."

"..."

"Blast!"

"What is it, Saihara-kun?"

However, Saihara sensed that someone is coming and took Akamatsu's hand and hid behind a curtain, where Nagisa arrived, annoyed about learning of Ibuki's death and berated the nurse for leaving Ibuki behind, in which the nurse, who turns out to be an incompetent person, smugly said that Ibuki got what she deserved, as she chose to leave rather than staying put.

Akamatsu stared wide-eyed in anger and is tempted to confront the insensitive nurse, but Saihara restrained her and urges her to calm down, which was almost unsuccessful but he managed to keep her in place and let the events play out.

"Akamatsu-san..."

"Grr..."

"Calm down."

"But..."

"Relax. Don't let that nurse's words get to you."

"I'm not going to let her insult Ibuki-chan..."

"Ease up...huh?"

"What the...?"

The two teens then saw the 11-year old medical prodigy punched the nurse which sends her to the floor, and the nurse hurled explicit curses at him for being a COCKY YOUNG BOY who couldn't even make a MEDICAL MASTURBATION, but then Izuru Kamukura, the director of Hope's Peak University Hospital, came and heard it and tells the nurse that she is fired, yet the arrogant nurse was undeterred and walks off, and there Izuru stared at Nagisa.

The two then had a stand-off as the director said that he cannot accept this and lays the blame on Nagisa for leaving the potential patient alone which he believed cause Ibuki to walk off on her own, and said that he will take matters in to his own hands and made it clear that Nagisa is unfit to handle this case, but Nagisa verbally retaliated and said that it was not his fault that this tragedy happened in the first place, as he was summoned by someone.

By then another unexpected visitor arrived, and it was **Kokichi Oma** , the 14-year old CEO of Genmu Corporation, and both Izuru and Nagisa glanced at him and Oma apologized if he came at a wrong time, and while Izuru said it was okay, he is baffled as Oma approached Nagisa, and tells him that he has found another patient having the same situation as Ibuki, and opened the briefcase which shows two items, which Nagisa stared in disbelief.

"What...are these...?"

"These are tools."

"Seriously...?"

"Yes. I created them..."

"And how could these ITEMS help in this situation?"

"Believe me when I say that these tools will help in addressing the situation. I created them so there should be no problem.

"..."

"And for that...I choose YOU."

The items shown are two items:

\- A palm-sized videogame cartridge

\- A belt buckle with a lever and a slot where the cartridge is slotted

There Oma tells Nagisa that he has been observing him for the past few years, seeing the younger boy's talent in shooting games and said that he is the PERFECT candidate to try out the items that he revealed: the **Gashat** and the **Game Driver**. Nagisa stared at Oma in suspicion and asks him what purpose would these device serve, and Oma said that while it functions like a video game, it would enable the user to be equipped with armor and weapons, and said that the devices are still in experimental stage.

Oma said that Nagisa is the perfect choice and that all he has to do is undergo a SPECIAL surgery so that he would be compatible with the Game Driver and Gashat, and showed Nagisa the video specs on how the devices are used, but Izuru objected saying that he will only let someone he felt is deserving, and said that Nagisa does not deserve such a privilege.

"Wait just a minute, Oma-kun...!

"Hmm...?"

"Why this brat of all people?"

"You see..."

"I am sure I can find a suitable candidate to fill in THAT role..."

"Doctor Kamukura...the reason I..."

"Give me a little time...I will..."

"Please hear me out...the Ministry of Health gave their approval...and approved Nagisa as the suitable candidate..."

Saihara and Akamatsu watches on as they felt that they had just witnessed what appeared to be a covert operation involving the prestigious University Hospital, the Ministry of Health and a well-known videogame company. They are now getting some insight on what they are facing and how ibuki's case is involved in this scenario.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

While things have taken a tragic turn involving Ibuki, Akamatsu slowly recovered thanks to Saihara, and now they are starting to work together to find out the root cause of all this, and just now they saw what is about to happen, and this will affect the plot in the coming chapters.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows Saihara and Akamatsu witnessing the extent of the situation as they followed Nagisa and witnessed what is at stake here.

See you in 3 to 4 weeks.


	6. Witnessing

**The Reclusive Detective and the Fiery Pianist**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current plot shows Nagisa wavering on accepting a secret mission after a tragic incident involving his past is revealed, and both Saihara and Akamatsu are about to learn something which is related in solving this case that took Ibuki Mioda's life.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6:_** ** _Mokugeki_**

As the two teens are looking for vital clues, Saihara sensed that someone is coming and took Akamatsu's hand and hid behind a curtain, where Nagisa arrived, annoyed about learning of Ibuki's death and berated the nurse for leaving Ibuki behind, in which the nurse, who turns out to be an incompetent person, smugly said that Ibuki got what she deserved, as she chose to leave rather than staying put.

Akamatsu stared wide-eyed in anger and is tempted to confront the insensitive nurse, but Saihara restrained her and urges her to calm down, which was almost unsuccessful but he managed to keep her in place and let the events play out.

"Akamatsu-san..."

"Grr..."

"Calm down."

"But..."

"Relax. Don't let that nurse's words get to you."

"I'm not going to let her insult Ibuki-chan..."

"Ease up...huh?"

"What the...?"

The two teens then saw the 11-year old medical prodigy punched the nurse which sends her to the floor, and the nurse hurled explicit curses at him for being a COCKY YOUNG BOY who couldn't even make a MEDICAL MASTURBATION, but then Izuru Kamukura, the director of Hope's Peak University Hospital, came and heard it and tells the nurse that she is fired, yet the arrogant nurse was undeterred and walks off, and there Izuru stared at Nagisa.

The two then had a stand-off as the director said that he cannot accept this and lays the blame on Nagisa for leaving the potential patient alone which he believed cause Ibuki to walk off on her own, and said that he will take matters in to his own hands and made it clear that Nagisa is unfit to handle this case, but Nagisa verbally retaliated and said that it was not his fault that this tragedy happened in the first place, as he was summoned by someone.

By then another unexpected visitor arrived, and it was **Kokichi Oma** , the 14-year old CEO of Genmu Corporation, and both Izuru and Nagisa glanced at him and Oma apologized if he came at a wrong time, and while Izuru said it was okay, he is baffled as Oma approached Nagisa, and tells him that he has found another patient having the same situation as Ibuki, and opened the briefcase which shows two items, which Nagisa stared in disbelief.

"What...are these...?"

"These are tools."

"Seriously...?"

"Yes. I created them..."

"And how could these ITEMS help in this situation?"

"Believe me when I say that these tools will help in addressing the situation. I created them so there should be no problem.

"..."

"And for that...I choose YOU."

The items shown are two items:

A palm-sized videogame cartridge

A belt buckle with a lever and a slot where the cartridge is slotted

There Oma tells Nagisa that he has been observing him for the past few years, seeing the younger boy's talent in shooting games and said that he is the PERFECT candidate to try out the items that he revealed: the **Gashat** and the **Game Driver**. Nagisa stared at Oma in suspicion and asks him what purpose would these device serve, and Oma said that while it functions like a video game, it would enable the user to be equipped with armor and weapons, and said that the devices are still in experimental stage.

Oma said that Nagisa is the perfect choice and that all he has to do is undergo a SPECIAL surgery so that he would be compatible with the Game Driver and Gashat, and showed Nagisa the video specs on how the devices are used, but Izuru objected saying that he will only let someone he felt is deserving, and said that Nagisa does not deserve such a privilege.

"Wait just a minute, Oma-kun...!

"Hmm...?"

"Why this brat of all people?"

"You see..."

"I am sure I can find a suitable candidate to fill in THAT role..."

"Doctor Kamukura...the reason I..."

"Give me a little time...I will..."

"Please hear me out...the Ministry of Health gave their approval...and approved Nagisa as the suitable candidate..."

Saihara and Akamatsu watches on as they felt that they had just witnessed what appeared to be a covert operation involving the prestigious University Hospital, the Ministry of Health and a well-known videogame company. They are now getting some insight on what they are facing and how ibuki's case is involved in this scenario.

Izuru stared wide-eyed at hearing this, as he do not approve of Nagisa being the one chosen to undertake a secret medical mission, and tells Oma that Nagisa is not fit to do this, saying he do not have what it takes, and yet Oma said that he secretly observed Nagisa for several months, and reasoned that his OTHER SKILLS are what led him to choose Nagisa for the intended mission. This made Izuru perplexed, and the elderly hospital director demanded to know what Oma sees in Nagisa.

"Oma-kun!"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean? What do you see in that kid?"

"I've been observing him for quite some time."

"So what did you see in him? Why him?"

"..."

"Tell me!"

"Very well..."

Oma smirked as he brought out his smartphone where it shows that he secretly recorded Nagisa playing several arcade games that uses a gun controller, as well as participating in several LASER TAG competitions, where Nagisa appeared to be a superb GUNSLINGER, and Oma demanded what does that have to do with all this, and Oma showed Izuri the Gashat, which has the tag of BANG-BANG SHOOTING.

Oma said that this Gashat is themed after several shooting games, and recognizes Nagisa for his skills as a doctor and a gunslinger, and thus he affirmed that Nagisa is the perfect choice for this role, and no on else.

However, Nagisa asks if Oma if he is sure, reminding him if the incident a six weeks ago where his fellow pre-teen medical prodigy was killed when he attempted to use the said devices, which Izuru blinked his eyes in bafflement.

Saihara and Akamatsu also stared in curiosity as Nagisa reminded Oma of what happened several weeks ago, which still haunts him up to this day.

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

 _Seven weeks ago..._

The scene shifts at the radiology department of Hope's Peak University Hospital, where Nagisa and fellow medical prodigy and friend, **Jetaro Kemuri** , are having a snack break until Oma approached the two, and in a private conversation, revealed about the impending threat of the GAME DISEASE which Nagisa and Jetaro seemed to be in doubt and in disbelief, until the monitors shows that a patient on her hospital bed appeared to be in pain and there Nagisa and Jetaro saw what appeared to be PIXELATED signs around her stomach, then disappeared before appearing and disappearing again.

"Eh...?"

"Whoa..."

"What...is this...?"

"I've never seen anything like this..."

"This...is the threat...?"

"You got to be kidding me..."

"Hey...tell us...what is going on here...?"

"..."

Oma then explained to them about what he said earlier, and even revealed that he devised a means to combat the threat, revealing the Gashat amd Game Driver, and went on to explain everything else. While Nagisa appeared reluctant since he is a doctor, Jetaro appeared to be enticed yet he is bothered to see his friend showing reluctance.

By then Oma received a phone call and stepped outside to answer it, and Nagisa followed as he wanted to ask him something. Outside, after finishing his phone call, Nagisa asks him why Oma is offering the devices to him, in which Oma said that he saw potential in Nagisa, and when Nagisa asks if there are any risks of having the devices get stolen, Oma smirked as he is about to answer the question, but then realized that the devices are still inside Nagisa's office and sensed that Jetaro might tamper it, and rushed back inside with Nagisa following, where they saw Jetaro wearing the Game Driver around his waist, and when he inserts the Gashat onto the Game Driver, something unexpected happened.

GAME DRIVER: " ** _ERROR..._** "

Masaru stood still but he vomited about half a can of blood which spilled to the floor before collapsing, and Nagisa stared in horror as he carries Jetaro on a stretcher and wheeled him to the emergency room, where he remained in a coma for a week before dying of internal hemorrhaging, and Nagisa is devastated at what happened.

 ** _-END FLASHBACK-_**

Oma stood still seeing that Nagisa hasn't forgotten about that incident and said that he has RECTIFIED the problem, saying that all Nagisa needed is to undergo COMPATIBILITY SURGERY so that he can safely wear and use the devices, saying that Jetaro died because he uses the device without undergoing the procedure and he apologize for Jetaro's untimely death, and said that he is making it up for Jetaro's death by MODIFYING the mechanisms and everything will go smoothly.

Nagisa appeared to be in doubt as Jetaro's death still haunted him, but then a nurse came and said that patient left the hospital and said she saw what appeared to be a PIXELATED symptom forming on her chest, and the patient fled and went to an unknown destination.

There Oma said to Nagisa that this is the chance he can get to redeem himself for being unable to save Jetaro and Nagisa thought about it as he wanted to take the chance to make up for failing to stop Jetaro, and asks Oma if the surgery would be brief and safe, which Oma assured that it is safe.

"If I...take the surgery...will I be able to use them...?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure...?"

"You have my word. I rectified everything so that it will not happen again."

"..."

"Doctor Shingetsu..."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Wise choice."

After hearing this, Nagisa clenched his fists and decided to accept the offer to undergo COMPATIBILITY SURGERY in order to safely access and use the devices, in order to save the unidentified patient, and to avenge Jetaro's death.

However, Izuru objected to this seeing that Nagisa is not up to it as well as not wanting SOME BRAT to hog the glory, and tried to persuade Oma to change his mind, but Oma calmly said that Nagisa is best suited for this secret mission because he saw it personally about Nagisa's ability in wielding guns, and urged Izuru to trust him on this.

"Director Kamukura...please trust me on this."

"But.."

"I chose him based on my observation...not because of his good looks or grades..."

"But..."

"Please trust me...he is the most suitable candidate..."

"You..."

"Please, Director Kamukura."

"..."

Izuru twitched his eyes as he could not believe that some prodigy brat would represent Hope's Peak University Hospital, and by then Nagisa's dad came and overheard the conversation, and asks Oma if this is a good idea, believing that Nagisa is just going to PLAY GAMES, but Oma assured Mr. Shingetsu that this would be a medical mission and said that if Nagisa succeeds, the Shingetsu family name will be recognized and be filled with fame.

Mr. Shingetsu smirked as he liked the idea and smugly tells his son to do a good job, which irked Nagisa and he grabbed his father by his collar and hissed, telling him he is not doing this just for the sake of upholding the family name, but Mr. Shingetsu was overbearing and ordered Nagisa to do whatever it takes to uphold the family name.

This, however, pisses Nagisa off and made it clear that his decision to do this is personal and nothing else, triggering an argument between the two.

"I am doing this for myself. Put that on your FUCKING head."

"Don't you speak to me in that tone, boy!"

"I care less about you or your family name..."

"Silence and do as you are told...and uphold the family name..."

"Fuck you."

"Wha...what did you..."

"Fuck you, asshole."

"How dare you...!"

By then, Oma stood in between and urged the father and son to stop bickering and asks Nagisa if he has made his mind, which Nagisa nodded and there Oma lead Nagisa to the operating room to have him undergo COMPATIBILITY SURGERY. As the place became deserted, Saihara grabbed a surgeon's gown and puts it on, and tells Akamatsu to wait outside as he intends to find out how this surgery is done and see if there are any side effects, given how Jetaro died based on the conversation they heard from Nagisa and Oma.

"Akamatsu...wait outside and don't do anything for now."

"Are you...?"

"I'm following them...and see this surgery thing and hiw that would work..."

"But..."

"Trust me on this."

"...fine..."

"Okay...got to go..."

"Be careful..."

Shingetsu left the CR Unit and secretly followed the others where Saihara managed to sneak inside and hid himself as Oma began to direct a pair of trusted surgeons to give Nagisa the COMPATIBILITY SURGERY, and Saihara secretly observed the methods used, and sees how the operation is carried out, showing that aside from being a simple surgery, he saw what the tools are being used and the process took only 30 minutes.

After the surgery is a success, Oma gives Nagisa the Game Driver and Gashat, and after putting them on, Nagisa underwent a transformation process, and Saihara stared wide-eyed at seeing what Nagisa looked like, and after a few minutes, Nagisa undo the transformation and Oma asks him how did it go, and Nagisa said that so far everything is okay, which pleases Oma and tells Nagisa that he is ready and set to go.

"So…how did you feel?"

"Looks…fine so far."

"Feel anything bad…?"

"Hmm…none at the moment."

"Then you are ready to go."

"…"

"Shall we…?"

"Fine."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like things have taken a strange turn, as Saihara and Akamatsu discovered something related to the university hospital, and now they see that Nagisa is set to undergo a secret mission that is sanctioned by the Ministry of health, Hope's peak and Genmu Corporation.

 **Jetaro Kemuri** of _Danganronpa: Another Episode_ makes an appearance here in a flashback scene involving Nagisa's past, and this is an integral part of the plot.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Saihara and Akamatsu secretly followed Nagisa, and there they make a discovery which they will have difficulty in accepting the terrifying fact.

See you in 3 to 4 weeks.


End file.
